


The Usual Conventions

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt ##54: “You always have a smooth explanation”, Kreacher.. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Usual Conventions

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt ##54: “You always have a smooth explanation”, Kreacher.. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Usual Conventions

~

“Is dinner a formal occasion?” asked Severus. 

Raising his head, Harry rested his chin on Severus’ chest. “No. I usually wear something nicer than trainers and denims, but Molly’s not particular.” 

Severus slid his hand down Harry’s back to cup his bum. “What are you planning to wear this evening?” 

“Hadn’t really thought about it.” Harry shifted. “You’ve been keeping me very distracted over the past few hours.” 

“Have I?” Severus smirked, slipping his fingers between Harry’s arse cheeks. “Perhaps you just need to learn how to maintain your composure.” 

Harry moaned. “Have you ever...fuck, Severus...ever tried to keep your composure when someone...oh, Merlin...has his fingers in your arse?” 

Severus flipped Harry over, smirking down at him. “No,” he murmured, pressing Harry’s thighs apart in order to finger him more thoroughly. “I can’t say I have.” 

Harry was beautifully responsive, as he had been all weekend, and soon, Severus was again buried inside him, thrusting in and out as Harry urged him on with whispered entreaties. All too soon, Severus was coming, shuddering against Harry, burying his face in the curve of his neck. 

After recovering a moment, Severus reached between them, stroking Harry, avidly watching the pleasure break over his face. 

When they had both caught their breath, and Severus had cast a cleaning spell, Harry sighed. “I guess I should call Kreacher again. Have him bring me more clothes.” 

“You don’t need to wear any on my account,” deadpanned Severus.

Harry laughed. “Can you imagine what they’d say if we showed up naked?” He giggled. “You seem the sort to always have a smooth explanation for things, but I think even you’d have trouble explaining that away.” 

“Not at all.” Severus hummed. “I would simply explain that the body’s natural beauty shouldn’t be concealed.” 

“Uh huh.” Harry shook his head. “Hermione and Ron would never speak to me again.” 

Severus filed that away for future consideration. “Very well. I suppose we can obey the usual conventions, then.” 

Chuckling, Harry leaned up, kissing him. “Thanks.” He sighed. “And I guess we should get ready.” 

“Indeed.” Severus sat up, reaching for his dressing gown. “Call your elf. It’s time to go.” 

~


End file.
